Reminiscing
by aprilanddecember
Summary: "Sakura, why are you crying?" "I'm fine. It's nothing." Holding up the pillow as if presenting evidence in court Sasuke responds evenly, "This is not nothing." [One-Shot] COMPLETE!


Crying isn't painful if you remember to breath. It's when you hold it in, that's when it becomes troublesome - it burns your lungs and makes your eyes blood shot. Plus, it can lead to a nasty headache.

Sakura knows all of this, so she stares at the ceiling, head cradled comfortably by pillows, and lets the emotion leak from her eyes and run across her cheeks and ears onto the pillow.

She used to cry so often. Her 'huge' forehead. Being stuck on a team with Naruto of all people - not many people knew she cried over that, but she did. Always the weakest link in every formation, every mission. Waking to find her back numbed by the cold bench she was discarded on.

But time healed her. Not everything, but a good portion. She channeled her stubbornness into productive goals, like becoming the second-best medic in the village. She grew closer to the orange-clad prankster and discovered he wasn't so bad, even amazing sometimes (when he wasn't being an idiot). And by the time Sasuke returned, she had molded herself into a confident, independent, strong woman. Her world didn't revolve around him anymore. But she still cared for him deeply - that had been molded into her soul hard and fast.

Time seemed to have healed Sasuke as well. Still stoic and unresponsive most days, but less severe and slightly more compassionate (she could see it even if no one else could).

"Sakura." _Oh no._

She is immediately upright, face caught between surprise and an attempted smile (terrible combination).

Sasuke's eyebrows are slightly furrowed, obviously analyzing the situation carefully and debating the best course of action.

She laughs softly at his expression - the concern she sees reflected in his eyes - it's so endearing she forgets her tears.

But he hasn't. "Sakura, why are you crying?"

"I'm not." Her smile is full and genuine now, leading to further confusion on his part.

He is suddenly standing by the bed, pillow in his hands, fingers carefully feeling the moisture her tears left, sizing the circumference of the wet splotches.

"Sasuke, I'm really fine. It was nothing."

Holding up the pillow as if presenting evidence in court he responds evenly, "This is not nothing."

Understanding he won't let it go without a decent explanation, she begins, staring at the famous Team 7 picture on the wall.

She unfolds her thoughts to him, opening up willingly, no longer fearing judgement or being seen as weak or annoying.

She explains the team dynamics of their early genin days, their eagerness to learn, Kakashi's perpetual tardiness. And she tells him how she felt when he left (he already knows, she's told him before). How her heart broke in a way she didn't think possible, the endless nights she wet her pillow worrying over him.

She describes the paths they each took: Naruto with Jiraiya, him with Orochimaru, and her with Tsunade. How they grew, how they each held onto a piece of the early "simple" days in their hearts (Sasuke eventually admitted to it after much prying).

"I was crying because I regret the pain we had to experience to get where we are today. I was wondering if we could have avoided it somehow, or part of it, if we had done things differently. If I had done things differently. But then I realized that if things were different in the past, we probably wouldn't be where we are today."

He was silent. He was always silent, but in this silence she could hear him listening.

"I guess I decided that I wouldn't change anything because I like where I am now. I'm happy."

"And you were crying because of this." It was a statement. Sasuke didn't like asking questions, and when he did, they were always phrased as statements.

"I was crying because sometimes remembering the past is painful. But I feel much better now. It's hard to explain, but I feel relieved, not as guilty about my past weaknesses. Does that make sense?"

"Hn."

By now, Sasuke is sitting on the bed, his back leaning against the wall. Sakura's head is resting on his legs, eyes drooping as his fingers trace abstract shapes on her skull. She holds his other hand, twisting the wedding band on his finger.

The peaceful silence is broken by a distressed wailing coming from the adjacent bedroom. Sakura lifts her tired eyes to Sasuke's face only to find a small smile resting on his lips. She snaps her eyes shut, feigning sleep (even though he knows she is awake). She feels as he gently adjusts her head so it is resting on the pillow she previously occupied.

Seconds later, the crying subsides, replaced with gurgling baby noises. She can just barely hear the soft words Sasuke whispers to their newborn.

And when she enters the room to find Sasuke cradling his daughter to his chest - with his eyes closed, looking so at peace with the world - she struggles to keep the tears from spilling over.


End file.
